


Love on the Brain

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: “Now,” he bowed as the song began to play. “May I have this dance, my dear?”





	Love on the Brain

“So then he told me…”

“No! Councilman Mendax would never do such a thing!”

“Honey, what do you think his name even means? Of course he’d lie about that!”

 

‘Why am I even here again?’

You asked yourself that question for what felt like the millionth time that night, sipping on a glass of red wine as you tried to block out the conversation going on at your table and focus on the beautiful song being played by the orchestra. You were currently attending a charity event for the local children’s hospital at the Citadel, made to go in place of your boss who had fallen ill that day.

It would’ve been fine, had you not been stuck at the table with these prattling airheads for most of the evening.

 

‘Astrals, do they know how to do nothing but gossip? I feel as if my IQ had just dropped ten points tonight…’

 

“What do you think, honey?”

“Huh?” You snapped to attention, nearly spilling the wine on your midnight blue gown. ‘Shit, this is bad. They’re talking to me.’

“About Councilman Mendax supposedly…y’know,” a woman in a teal dress asked, an intrigued expression on her heavily made-up face as she leaned in to whisper in your ear. “Sleeping around with the harlots of the Red Light district?”

 

‘Okaaay, time to go,’ you thought, quickly trying to formulate an escape plan.

 

As you were about to mouth off a half-assed excuse about leaving to the woman, a shadow suddenly loomed over your table. The floozies all couldn’t help but gasp and giggle as soon as they recognized the new arrivals, trying to primp as discreetly as possible.

You, on the other hand, were still held hostage by your table mate, so you couldn’t immediately turn to see what all the fuss was about. When she let you go however, you tried your best to hold in a gasp.

 

“Good evening, ladies,” Ignis Scientia greeted you all, a polite smile on his face. “I was sent by King Regis to see how you were all enjoying the festivities.”

A chorus of giggles erupted around you, accompanied by a series of eyelash-fluttering. It took all you had not to groan at how ridiculously they were all behaving…

…And for you not to repeat that behavior yourself at the sight of the devastatingly handsome man.

 

“Ah, Miss Y/N, I presume?” The royal adviser turned to you, stretching out a gloved hand to you in greeting. You immediately stood up to greet him properly, being careful not to jostle the table.

“Good evening, Mr. Scientia,” you took his hand and gave it a firm shake. “My boss sends her most sincere apologies for not being able to attend tonight’s gala, especially after all the king had done for our humble establishment.”

“Please, call me Ignis,” he smiled. “ And I’m sure His Majesty would prefer to hear these words of gratitude in person.” His smile remained as he held out an arm for you to take. “I’ll escort you to him now, if you’d like.”

“You’re too kind, Sir…I mean, Ignis,” you replied as you looped your arm in his and allowed yourself to be led away from the table, noting the envious gazes of the women you had left behind.

 

‘Well, that’s one way to escape,’ you giggled as the thought popped into your head. Sneaking a peek at the man in the perfectly tailored suit walking beside you, you blushed and thought, ‘And what a way to go.’

 

“I feel that I must apologize to you, Y/N,” Ignis’ voice cut in through your thoughts, causing you to flinch slightly in response.

“Huh?” You asked him, genuinely confused. “What for? We only just met, didn’t we?”

“Be that as it may, I have something to confess to you,” he replied, looking at you intently.

“Go on then,” you muttered, trying to look away lest you melt into a puddle right then and there.

 

“His Majesty didn’t send me over to check on you,” he stated. “I took the initiative to come over myself to talk to you.”

“But why though?” You questioned, trying to fight the blush that was creeping onto your face.

“To rescue you from quite the riveting conversation back there,” Ignis smirked, your eyes widening in surprise. Noticing this, he simply chuckled and said, “Don’t feel the need to hold back around me, Y/N. After doing this sort of thing for so long, especially whenever Prince Noctis can’t attend, it does tend to get a bit monotonous after a while.” 

“Thank you, but that is the biggest understatement of the year,” you snorted, doing your best not to let your eyes linger on him for too long. “This is my first event, and already I’m bored out of my mind! How do you stand this?”

“Years of practice, dear Y/N,” he smirked, causing your heart to skip a beat.

 

‘Astrals, when did it get so warm in here?’ You thought as you felt your face grow hot. You did your best to try and look somewhere else, anywhere else, until you spotted one of the staff carrying around champagne flutes and passing them out to the guests.

“Um…Ignis?” You tentatively called for his attention.

“Yes, Y/N? Are you alright?” He asked, green eyes glinting in concern as he gently guided you to one of the pillars a ways away from the crowd. “You seem quite pale. Would you care to sit down for a while?” 

“No, it’s fine,” you mumbled, trying not to lose yourself in the sea of emerald. “I probably just need a drink.”

“Very well,” he nodded, smoothing a few strands of hair away from your face. “Please stay put, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

 

———XV———-

As you watched him saunter off, you let out a sigh of relief. A minute longer, and you felt like you would’ve spontaneously combust right then and there.

‘Okay, calm down,’ you tried to calm yourself down, feeling your heart pound like crazy. ‘He’s just a man…’ You shook your head. ‘Scratch that, a very attractive man who just happens to be the Prince’s adviser…Fuck.’

 

“Well, hello there~”

 

You jumped slightly as you felt someone’s hand being placed on your shoulder. Turning, you saw a balding man around your height in his mid-fifties and dressed in the robes of the Lucian council. His face seemed to be quite reddish, his stance unsteady.

“Haven’t sheen you ‘round here before,” he slurred, eyeing you like a piece of meat. “Whas’ yer’ name, beautiful?”

“Uhm…I…” You stammered as you tried to look for a way out of this situation, but everyone was gathering to the front of the room to hear King Regis’ speech on the children’s hospital.

 

“C’mon now.” The man drew closer to you, enough so that you could smell the alcohol on his breath. “Don’ be shy. I’m a coun-counshil…very important pershon. I just wanna know yer name, shweetheart, and maybe…” He ran his hands over your shoulders, traveling dangerously close to your breasts. “Maybe a few other things ‘bout ‘cha-*hic*-later?”

“I’m terribly sorry, sir,” you ground out as you pushed his hands away. “But I’m not quite in the mood to chat now. Perhaps later, at a more…convenient date?”

“Aw, don’t be such a-*hic*-prude,” he sneered, grabbing your wrists forcefully. As you squirmed in his grip, he brought himself closer to whisper in your ear. “Now come wit’-*hic*-me, shweetheart, and no one gets hurt.”

“I said,” you growled, bringing up your heeled shoe. “Let go!”

 

You brought your foot down hard on his shoe, causing him to let out an anguished yelp. He immediately released your wrists to rub his now-sore foot, giving you just the opening you needed to escape.

Only for you to almost immediately crash into someone, causing their glass of water to nearly spill on you both.

“Oh Astrals, I’m so sorry!” You panicked. “Are you alright?”

 

“Y/N? What seems to have you rushing off now?” Your unintended target spoke, his voice tinged with a familiar accent.

“Ignis?” You gasped. “Gods, I’m so sorry! I was just trying to get away from…”

“There you are, you little tramp!”

“…Him,” you squeaked out, involuntarily holding the brown-haired man close to you.

 

“Ah, Councilman Mendax,” Ignis greeted, caution lining his tone. “How may I be able to help you?”

“Ah, Schientia!” The councilman huffed, looking not quite so inebriated as he was a few minutes ago. “Sorry to disturb you, but if you would jus’ hand that woman o'er to me right now, I’ll be on my-*hic*-way.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Sir,” he replied as he pulled you tighter against you with his free arm. “This woman is my date for this evening’s festivities, and she is not feeling quite well. I was just bringing her back a drink before taking her home.”

 

‘D-date?’ You felt your face heat up at the statement, even if you knew he was just saying that to make the old man leave.

 

“Pah, y’know what yer date did, Scientia?” He practically spat, pointing directly at you. “She asshaulted me, a counshilman of all people! Jus’ when I was trying to make friendly conversation wih’ her…”

“With all due respect, Councilman,” Ignis spoke measured tones, voice dangerously low. “Maybe you had just imagined the entire affair? You are quite…intoxicated.”

“I-*hic*-magined, my ash!” He yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the room. “Lookit my foot! Didn’t imagine the pain I-*hic*-got from when she shtepped on it!”

 

“Is there something going on here, Councilman?” A regal voice rang out across the ballroom. The crowd parted to reveal King Regis Lucis Caelum and Clarus Amicitia, unamused looks on both of their faces.

 

“Ah, Majeshty,” Mendax slurred, stumbling over himself to greet the king. “I was just havin’ a lil’ chat with young Ignish over here about his girl.”

“I see,” King Regis replied, a look of understanding visible on his face before he turned to Clarus, an unspoken conversation passing between them.

Clarus then made his way over to the inebriated man, a firm hand on his shoulder as he said, “Councilman, it’s about time you went home, don’t you think? You don’t look too well.”

“I’m fine, Shir Amicitia,” the older man tried to swat the current Shield’s hand away. “Jus’ have to-*hic*-talk to the pretty lady o’er there ‘bout reshpect.”

 

“That wasn’t a question, Councilman,” Clarus said as he tightened his grip on the man’s shoulder, causing the latter to wince in pain. “Time to go home.”

“Pah,” Mendax grumbled as he was escorted away by Clarus. “All this work for a lil’ tramp like her…”

“That ‘tramp’ you speak of is the reason why we are holding this event, Councilman,” Regis’ voice boomed across the room. “She is second in command to the person running the children’s hospital. Now I suggest you apologize to her and give her the respect she deserves immediately or else.”

“Or elshe, what?” The balding man retorted, glaring daggers at both you and the King.

 

“I didn’t want to have to do this, especially since you have faithfully served Insomnia for years now, but…” Regis shook his head. “Luxuria Mendax, you are hereby stripped of your title as a member of the Council of Insomnia. You will pack your bags immediately and leave the city, never to return. Have I made myself clear?”

“Y-yes, Majesty,” he replied, seemingly sobered up from the ultimatum he had been issued. He quietly followed Clarus outside the doors to the ballroom, mutters arising from the crowd. When the door had closed behind them, King Regis addressed all those present.

“My sincerest apologies to all of you, my dear guests,” the King intoned. “I am loathe to send you all home in this state, but I must immediately deal with the matter of replacing the now-open spot on the Council. But rest assured, this will not happen again. Any potential incidents shall be dealt with immediately.”

 

“That is all,” Regis concluded. “May the rest of your evening be better off.”

 

———XV———-

As the guests began to trickle out of the doors, you attempted to release yourself from Ignis’ grip so you could do the same and forget about the entire affair.

“Y/N,” Ignis spoke softly, causing you to stop in your tracks. “It would make me feel a lot more comfortable if I escorted you home.”

“You don’t have to,” you muttered. “I can get home by myself.”

“As your date, false or otherwise, I believe it is my responsibility to see that you get home in one piece,” the brown-haired man chided gently. “After all, it is partially my fault as to why you were harassed by ex-Councilman Mendax in the first place.”

“But-”

 

“Please do let Ignis escort you home, Y/N,” King Regis’ voice cut in, a serene smile on his face. “It would reassure me as well, especially given how horribly one of my councilmen treated our guest of honor.”

“Ah, Your Majesty,” you slipped out of your rescuer’s grip to curtsy. “Thank you very much for your kindness, both towards our humble hospital and with regards to my condition.”

“Think nothing of it,” he chuckled. “Now go on, and do be careful on the road.”

 

———XV———- 

“Well, here we are,” you gestured to your two-story house as you both exited the car. “It’s not much, but hey, it’s home. Plus, it offers a pretty good view of the city.”

“It has it’s own charm to it, that’s for certain,” Ignis nodded in approval.

Seeing him like this stirred something in you, causing you to blurt out in a moment of sudden courage, “Do you want to come in?”

 

“Hmm?” Your companion turned to you and shook his head lightly. “I couldn’t possibly impose…”

“It’s fine,” you cut him off. “Besides, I want to thank you for saving my life twice tonight.”

Ignis chuckled at this, replying, “Well then, who am I to deny a lady’s invitation?”

You let out a laugh of your own as you moved to unlock the door, humming a tune the whole while.

 

“Well, make yourself at home,” you told your guest as you removed your shoes, lightly rubbing your feet. ‘Ugh, now I remember why I hate wearing heels…’

As you made your way to the kitchen, you could hear shuffling from the entryway. This was quickly muffled by you shuffling around and grabbing items from the cabinet.

“You want anything to drink?” You called out. “I’ve got tea and Ebony here, apart from water.”

“Could go for an Ebony about now,” Ignis replied, taking a seat at one of the bar stools by the counter.

“Got it,” you chuckled, putting the coffee on the pot.

 

While you were waiting for it to finish brewing, you struck up a conversation with the royal adviser and immediately hit it off. You told him about the work you did, and he did the same, albeit leaving out a few details for security purposes. You never seemed to run out of topics to talk about, even when you both had already drained the coffee pot dry.

“Y/N,” Ignis said, just as you had finished telling him about one of your current wards. “I recall you telling me earlier that it was your first time attending such an event, was it not?”

“Well, yeah,” you replied, scratching the back of your head sheepishly. “As an adult, I mean. I attended my junior high prom, if that’s any consolation. Didn’t dance with anyone, though.”

“I see,” he nodded, a strange look on his face. “Do you know how to dance?”

“Not really,” you admitted. “Only did a little bit in Physical Ed classes, but that’s it.”

“It will do,” Ignis smiled as he stood up, stretching out a hand to you like he did earlier that night. Taking his hand in yours, you were immediately guided to your backyard, the stars slightly distorted by the Wall.

 

“Y/N, do you happen to have a radio?” He asked as you both stood in the middle of the yard, green eyes drawing you in. “Or do you have music on your phone?”

“I have Spotify on my phone,” you told him, growing more confused by the second as you unlocked it and handed it to him. “Why? What do you need it for?”

“I would’ve thought it to be obvious by now, Y/N.” Ignis teased lightly, scrolling through the songs. “We can’t let your first ball experience end in total disaster…Not without a dance, at least.”

He let out a small exclamation of joy when he landed on the song he seemed to be looking for. He tapped on it before gently placing your phone on the ground, away from where you two may be able to step on it.

 

“Now,” he bowed as the song began to play. “May I have this dance, my dear?”

“I suppose,” you giggled as you moved closer to him, initiating the dance.

You both glided across your small backyard, being careful not to trample your phone or your flowerbeds. Every step was perfectly timed, every movement fluid like water.

Every moment of it, like magic.

 

“Must be love on the brain~” you sung quietly, head leaning against Ignis’ chest. “That’s got me feeling this way~”

“Most probably,” he chuckled softly, kissing the top of your head. “Because I can feel it too.”

You could only nod in response, the sound of his heartbeat lulling you into a deep sleep.

 

———XV———-

The following morning, you found yourself back in your bed. You were still in your evening gown, save for one little detail.

You didn’t remember pairing your dress with a black suit jacket.

Turning to get up, you spotted a piece of paper on your bedside table: one of the sticky pads you kept on your desk. You immediately grabbed it and read the contents. It was a simple note, written in flowing script.

 

‘Dearest Y/N,

I enjoyed our time together the previous night. Hopefully we may be able to meet like that again soon. As soon as your lunch break tomorrow, perhaps?

\- Ignis Scientia

P.S. I provided you with my phone number below, should you feel the need to talk at any time.’

 

True enough, there was a series of digits below. You quickly keyed them into your phone, saving the contact before calling it up.

After the first two rings, someone picked up.

 

“Hello? Scientia speaking.” You couldn’t help but smile as Ignis’ familiar accent streamed in through the line.

“Hey, it’s Y/N,” you responded warmly. "Lunch tomorrow sounds perfect.”

“Ah, good to know.” You could hear the small sigh of relief on the other line. "Where do I meet you, love?”

“There’s a small cafe nearby called The Outpost,” you said, moving to take off your dress and get ready for work. “I’ll see you at 12 sharp?”

“It’s a date then,” he chuckled. “Looking forward to it.”

 

“So am I,” you giggled. You happened to look at your alarm clock, noticing that you were going to be late if you didn’t get moving now. “Crap, gotta go. I don’t wanna be late for work.”

“That you don’t,” he teased. “Have a good day.”

“You too, Ignis. See you tomorrow.” You smiled as you hung up.

 

‘Looks like galas aren’t such a waste of time after all.’

**Author's Note:**

> Side Character: Luxuria Mendax [Latin; 'lust' and 'liar']


End file.
